Brenda Loringham
:I get a sane partner? : — Brenda Brenda is a DMS agent, and proud of it. She is written by Zingenmir, and is currently partnered with Charlie Shoe. Agent Profile Appearance Brenda is of average height with dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. She is also farsighted, and often has trouble reading displays, but refuses to admit that she needs glasses. Fortunately, she isn’t nearsighted, and so can still see to aim her bow (or whatever other weapon she happens to be using). Personality/Brief History Brenda is generally good-natured and easy-going, with a tendency to bounciness, except when faced with such things as crimes against canon. She detests Sues and Suethors with a passion, and has trouble understanding why anyone would want to warp canon in the first place. She originates in World One, and claims never to have written a Suefic (it's unclear whether this is true, or if she has simply suppressed the memory). She was dismayed and disgusted to be partnered with a former Suethor, having hoped for someone similar to her, only sane, but does her best to get past that. (She is, unfortunately for her partner, not always successful. Just how long this partnership will last hinges at least partially on Brenda’s ability to overcome her bias against Suethors—and against former Suethors—when it comes to Charlie). Agent History PPC Career Brenda joined the PPC around 2006 or 2007 HST. She hadn’t really caught on to iPods and other such technology yet, hence her beloved CD player and her two different CADs. She’s gone through at least one partner in her time as an agent. Her last partner was reassigned after a particularly bad mission, during which Brenda reached dangerous levels of insanity. Brenda had a long stint in FicPsych before being cleared for light active duty again, and was only cleared for full active duty and a new partner about a month before being assigned incoming recruit Charlotte Shoe. Brenda, for obvious reasons, prefers not to talk about her last partner, and especially not about the events that ended their partnership. Charlie was sent into one of the worst of her crossover Suefics for her first mission, along with a male DIC agent (Edgar Sullivan). Brenda went into the badfic to help them after growing too impatient to keep waiting for Charlie to complete the mission and come meet her. (Brenda also felt that Charlie’s first mission should not have been with someone else, and jumped at the chance to rectify this). The mission went rather disastrously for the most part (although it may yet become hilarious in hindsight), but in the end was sorted out by the three agents. It was on this mission that Brenda learned that her shiny new (sane!) partner was a former Suethor, and became upset enough to start vowing vengeance on the SO. Minis/Pets Brenda has currently adopted the mini-Balrog Caradharas, who is a very bouncy mini. Caradharas tends to take after its namesake, the mountain Caradhras, which makes it somewhat unpredictable in mood and level of destructiveness. Caradharas and Brenda get along quite well, except for the part where Caradharas doesn't mind Charlie, may even like her, and certainly doesn't attack her (much to Brenda's disappointment). Mission Reports Home: Brenda and Charlie Partnered with Charlie * 'Blade', or "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." (April Fool's Day version of the mission for "Blade"), with Agents Edgar Sullivan and Dawn McKenna (DMS) ** Agents Brenda Loringham and Charlie Shoe try their best not to kill each other while battling equipment failures and Laiqualassiel, the half-Elf, half-nymph healer of Middle-earth. ** (Featuring cameos by Agents Edgar and Dawn, over 3,000 words of silliness, and the story that wouldn’t end.) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues